


Have You Seen My Razor?

by iblewupavan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bearded Ian, Beards (Facial Hair), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Facial Hair, Fluff, M/M, Mickey loves Ians Beard, it's what mickey deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblewupavan/pseuds/iblewupavan
Summary: Wherein Mickey loves Ian's beard.Ian wants to shave.Mickey hides his razor.This is short as hell but it's kinda cute so please read.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	Have You Seen My Razor?

**Author's Note:**

> For my fellow Bearded!Ian lovers thank you for existing.
> 
> please feel free to send me prompts to [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/madlymonaghan)

Mickey woke up and turned over towards his husband. He lightly ran his fingers through the red hair adorning Ian's cheeks. 

_God, Mickey loved his beard._

The older man climbed out of their bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

He suddenly stopped and slowly pulled his toothbrush out of his mouth when he was Ian's razor resting on the bathroom sink. Mickey glanced at the door, making sure no one was there before finishing up with his dental hygiene.

Mickey grabbed the razor and hurried back into their bedroom and hid it in one of his shoes.

Ian woke up to Mickey moving around their room. "What're you doing?" he questioned, groggy.

Mickey looked over at him and smiled, "Nothin'. I was just comin' back to bed."

Mickey climbed into his husband's lap and gave him a kiss. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey to deepen the kiss, as Mickey ran his hands up to slightly grip Ian's continuously growing hair, making the man under him groan.

The redhead spoke as he pulled back, "Let me go take a shower real quick."

Mickey gave him a peck and then mumbled against Ian's mouth, "Okay."

Ian turned them over and tossed Mickey on the bed.

Ian hurried to the bathroom. He hopped in the shower to clean his body and brush his teeth. 

He stepped out and looked for his razor, but he couldn't find it anywhere. 

"Hey, Mick?" Ian called as he walked back into his shared room with his husband, towel hanging lowly on his hips.

Mickey shot up from his supine position on the bed and smirked seductively up at the redhead.

"Have you seen my razor?" Ian questioned, scratching his beard.

"No," Mickey answered, not looking Ian in the eyes.

Ian tilted his head at the older man, "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm fucking sure, man. C'mere." The grumpy man replied.

Ian shut their bedroom door and walked over to his man. He stopped right before reaching the bed and just stared at Mickey.

"Fuck, fine!" Mickey exclaimed before getting up and walking over towards his shoe. The smaller man took the razor, that he despised so much, out from its confines.

Ian reached out and pulled Mickey into him, "You don't want me to shave?"

"Fuck no, I love it," Mickey said as he stretched up and bit Ian's cheek.

"That's cute."

"Fuuuck off. I'm not cute."

Ian chuckled at him before bending down and kissing him deeply.

Mickey tossed the razor behind him right before Ian threw Mickey back on their bed and ripped his towel off his waist.

Ian followed shorty, bending down as they both gave each other open-mouthed kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> ...this is so short i hate it
> 
> And again please feel free to send me prompts to [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/madlymonaghan)


End file.
